My Red x Yellow fanfiction
by REDxYELLOW
Summary: Red has just figured out his feelings for Yellow then he figures out he has powers like Yellow but they don't heal pokemon but what do they do? Red's brother? My first fanfiction: Completed
1. The Dream

**My fisrst fanfiction so please don't be mad at me if it is not good. I will make adjustments to it later.**

**PikaII: Its ok I thinks it is good.**

**RxY: Thanks PikaII.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything pokemon but a few games.**

* * *

At a small town in Kanto called Pallet Town there lived an 18 year old boy named Red. He is the champion of the Kanto Region and the strongest trainer in Kanto. He was brave, strong, and loyal to all his friends and pokemon. But tonight he is full of fear. He was having a terrible nightmare.

_Red was running in deep darkness and there was no one anywhere. He then stopped to see his friend Yellow. She was a girl of 16 and she was a sweet and kind girl and always happy. But now she was terrified and afraid, her beautiful blonde hair now in a mess, then she screamed then a deep voice out of nowhere was laughing as she disappeared into the darkness._

"_YELLOW!" Red screamed as he watched Yellow disappear. He then started running to try to catch her before she completely disappeared. "YELLOW, NO! YELLOW!"_

"YELLOW!" Red screamed a final time as he awoke. He was panting and sweating as he put his hand on his head. He had other dreams like this with his other friends: Green, Blue, Gold, Silver, and all the others but tonight was the worst. He never knew why but being around Yellow made him feel great. He felt so warm when around her and so cold when se left. And seeing her like that in his dream made him both angry and horriable.

"What is with me?" he asked himself. The he looked to the foot of the bed and saw his best friend and most loyal Pokémon Pika, his Pikachu. He had a worried look and his eyes as he saw his trainer, master, and friend looking so angry and confused.

'Pika?' asked Pika. "I guess you want to know what is wrong huh?" asked Red. 'Pika' he said in agreement. "You will hear it in a minute I need to make a call first." Then Red grabbed his phone and called his friend Blue, hopping she could help.

"Hello?" blue said as she picked up her phone.

"Blue I need your help." Red said as soon as she said hello.

"Red, why what's wrong?" She asked a little worried

"Um, well relationship problems" Red said with an uneasy voice.

"Alright be there in a minute. Go Zapdos!" she yelled as she hung up.

~_2 minutes later_~

Red heard a knock on a door. So he went to open it and saw Blue returning Zapdos. "So what's up?" Then as Red told her his dream Blue and Pika seemed sure why it was more horrifying with Yellow then any of the rest of his friends.

* * *

**RxY: That is it for now and it is a little clifthanger.**

**PikaII: We make the 2nd chapter longer.**

**RxY: till next time...**


	2. Dinner Date

**OK chapter 2 and hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon But a few games of it.**

* * *

"OMG, RED!" Blue screamed. "You like Yellow. And what it sounds like it's more like your in love with her."

Red had his eyes wide open when she said _Love_. Red is the kind of guy who expresses his feelings and he had all of them: happy, sad, jealousy, and even anger. But to Red it seemed like he was missing one. When she said "_Love_" he knew that is what he was missing. He finally knew why he always so protective of Yellow and why he felt so warm when he was near her. It was love, he was in love with Yellow."That is it" Red whispered "I'M IN LOVE!" He shouted his last word so much Blue and Pika fell down. "Thank you Blue I always wondered what it was when I was with Yellow and it is love" Red said. But then a wonder got in his eye "Does she like me though?" Red ask a little concerned. Blue and Pika then started laughing her head off when he said that.

"Are you kidding me Red?" Blue asked while wiping a tear from her eye after laughing so hard "Yellow has loved you since the time you rescued her from that Dratini when she was 8." Red then got a sparkle in his eye after hearing this.

"Really? Then I got to tell her my feelings" Red said and reached for the phone. Blue slapped his hand before he could pick it up. "Ow Blue that hurt." Then Blue got up and whispered something in his ear. Then Red got a huge smile on his face. "Think it will work?" Red asked then Blue gave him a smile and a nod.

~~~~10 Minutes later~~~~~~~~

Yellow was walking down route 1 to Pallet Town to see her friend Blue, Green, and Red. She had gotten a call from Blue that they where having dinner at Red's house and invited her. She then stopped when she thought of Red. She always had a little red on her face when she thought of him. She has been in love with him for almost 8 years now. And she wondered if she should tell him tonight if she got him alone. She then snapped out of it when she remembered she had to be there soon. So she stopped thinking for now and called out Dodosk, her Dodrio, and got on his back and rode him as fast as he could go to get there on time.

~~~Yellow's Pov~~~~

I got here just on time as I got off Dodosk, returned him to his pokeball and knocked on the door. As it opened I saw none other than Red. He was wearing his usual outfit, a black tee-shirt, red vest, blue jeans, and his red hat with half a white circle on the front. He looked at me with a smile and invited me in. I saw the I was the only one here and was about to ask where everyone was but Red spoke before I could.

"I guess it is me and you tonight." I then looked at him with a puzzled look and he said "Blue said she had to go help Silver catch a rare pokemon and Green had to help Professor Oak with his studies so they couldn't make it." After he stopped explaining I blushed thinking it was just him and me tonight. He then walked to the table behind me and told me to sit as he got the food.

We ate some steak that Red made himself, some green beans (which I hate but forced them down), and corn. It was great to say the least. And then Red and I started telling stories of some of the funniest stuff that happened this week. I told him about 2 Caterpies beating some trainer and his Weedle. And Red told me about some challenger who wanted a fight but lost because he never trained his pokemon's Defense high enough so they all fainted in 1 hit. We laughed for a while bout more stories but then Red got up and looked at me with that warming smile of his.

"I'm glad I got to spend time alone with you Yellow" Red said and I blushed. "And now because of this I know my feelings of you." I then looked into his red eyes as he started again. "Blue told me your feelings for me Yellow." I blushed deeply after that. "And now if I said I like you I would be lying." My eyes started to water up and a single tear went down my right cheek then he brushed it away. "But if I say I am totally in love with you, then that would be the truth." I then looked into his eyes then he smiled as he put his lips on mine. I was still shocked at what he said then closed my eyes and put my hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. He put his arms around my waist to make the kiss even deeper, if possiable. We pulled away after a minute for air and then he held me in his arms.

I felt so happy now I knew Red felt the about me as I did him. Then as on instinct I said to him "I love you." Then he said "I love you too." It truly was the most perfected moment in my life.

* * *

**Pika II: I think it was good.**

**RxY: thanks Pika II, but I want to see what they think. Everyone who reads this I want you honest opinions. Did you like it, hate it, or what. I am still a new writer so tell me anything to make it better. I am all ears. I want to also thank Grey Natsu and Animegod 197 for all the help you guys gave me.**

**Pika II: Thanks for helping him write. Now I don't have to listen to all the stories he makes up. He can now write it down and put it on fanfiction for everyone to see.**

**RxY: shut up Pika II or you won't get your part in the story.**

**Pika II: Ok, Ok Yeesh.**

**RxY: Ok bye and Review please!**


	3. Battler's Spirit

**OK Chapter 3 is here**

**Disclaimer: same as the last chapters**

**This is all in Red's pov**

* * *

I woke up that morning as the sun came thru my window to me on the bed. I opened my eyes to see Yellow in front of me wrapped in my arms. And then remembered why she was. It was late last night when we both told each other our love for one another but it got real dark and started to storm. Yellow go scared and I, of course, said to stay over because of the storm. She was really afraid of storms so she wanted to sleep with me. I blushed a bit but agreed. My bed was just big enough for 2 people so it was a little cramped but we started to cuddle together so it didn't matter. I was never so grateful to a storm in my life.

I got out of bed making shure not to disturb her and closed the blinds to the window that woke me up, got out of the bed slowly and exited the room to let her sleep. I went down stairs to see Pika and Chuchu together on the couch sleeping. I went to the kitchen got an apple and went to living room to see them both awake now. Pika looked at me and smiled as Chuchu was looking for Yellow.

"Its ok Chuchu she is still sleeping" I said to the girl Pikachu. She sighed in relief and got back on the couch next to Pika. "Ok what's on TV" I said as I sat down next to them. Soon as I turned it on a news reporter screamed in fear.

"This is terrible news" he said loudly. "Giovanni as escaped jail and now on the loose. The leader of Team Rocket is on the loose." I coughed up some apple I swallowed after hearing that. I then remembered the dream I had with Yellow screaming in darkness and disappearing. I don't get mad much but thinking about Giovanni taking Yellow just mad me furious and without me knowing I started to have a red aura around me. Then Green knocked and came in and saw that aura around me and yelled.

"Red what is wrong with you!" he yelled. I then snapped out of it and the aura went away. I looked at him wondering what he was talking about. "So maybe grandpa was right about it being real. Ok Red stay right here and I'll be right back." He then ran out the door fast and I still looked confused about what happen. Then Blue came in and asked why Blue was running so fast. I gave her a shrug of the shoulder and turn to Yellow coming down the stairs. Blue was a little shock seeing her coming down from my room. She then then looked at me with blaze in her eyes.

"Why is Yellow coming down from your room? What did you guys do? I told you the plan was dinner, a talk, then admitting your feelings. NOT SLEEPING WITH HER!" she shouted.

"Blue I did your plan but a stormed came in and she stayed the night" I said in my defense. She gave me a looked that asked 'Is that all'. "We slept together but that is it. She was afraid of the storm." I turn to Yellow blushing after the slept together part, I said. "Yellow it was Blue here that helped make our 1st date yesterday." She gave me a smile and sat on my lap and I put me arms around her waist. Blue smiled after this.

"You 2 are a CUTE couple!" she screamed. We both gave her a smile that said 'We know'. Then green came in and Professor Oak after him. The professors came to me and sat on the couch next to me.

"Are you shure Green?" Professor Oak asked turning to Green. Green gave him a nod as the professor turn backed to me. "Red listen to me. Green said he came in here and saw you and a red aura around you earlier." Everyone looked at me, even Yellow still on my lap. "Did something make you mad earlier?" I thought earlier to when Green came in and remembered.

"Yeah I turned on the TV to hear Giovanni escaped prison and I out of nowhere remembered my Dream about me in a dark room, I saw yellow freaking out, then she screamed in pain and disappeared. It made me so furious. I told Blue this dream before she helped set up the date she made for Yellow and me." They looked at Blue and she nodded. "But what is this about red aura?" I asked.

Oak sighed_(I am calling him Oak for short now)_. "Found an old book in my laboratory a few days ago. And I was shocked to find out about it was a book about Yellow's powers." We all looked in shock except Green. "And not just Yellow's powers. It was on another power too. It is called the Battler's Spirit." We all looked confused again. "As you know Yellow's powers are to heal, hear thoughts of, and sometimes fight with pokemon. But the Batter's Spirit is just for fighting. It said that the person that has this power gives their pokemon incredible power. It said the stronger the friendship with the pokemon he is using the more powerful it becomes. And now I think you may have it. The book said it would be noticeable when the user is 18." Everyone looked at me. "It said It gives the owner the ability to be great at battles while still young, like when they are 10 or 11. And I asked Green to come and help me figure this out. It's a little confusing"

"So you are saying that red aura around me was the power you are talking about and it leaked out when I got mad?" I asked. Oak nodded. "Sweet!" I said simply. "I may have some powers that is cool." I then turned to Pika. "And knowing my bound with you, Pika, you may be the most powerful of all of all the others." Pika smiled at this. "Well can we talk about this later? I haven't eaten breakfast yet and I'm still hungry." I said, everyone hearing my stomach growling louder and louder.

"Me too" Yellow said. We agreed as Blue said we should all eat together and we all agreed, except Oak who wanted to do more research. "Ok then lets go eat" Yellow said while getting up from my lap and taking my hand dragging me out the door in a hurry. Blue and Green both laughed and followed.

* * *

**RxY: Ok I stop here today I am sleepy and ready to go to bed.**

**PIka II: Me too night.**

**RxY: that's the only way I know to shut him up -_-**


	4. Red's Brother Rojo

**Here is the next chapter. I hope I am right but I hope I get more reviews after I am done with the story. I even don't read and review stories till they are complete.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but a few games of it.**

**This is no ones pov.**

* * *

"So Red, what are you going to do now that you have powers?" Blue asked as the 4 pokedex holders walked to a café in Pallet Town. Red thought for a minute then shrugged his shoulders. "Come on Red you have to have a plan now that you have powers."

"I will first train to use my powers. Then I will see if it works on Pika." Pika jumped on his shoulders as he said the last sentence. "Oak said that it will first show when I am 18 and when I get mad, so I don't know how to use it yet." Green shook his head in agreement. "I then will work with Pika because him and me are best friends and Oak said my powers are stronger the more friendship I have with the pokémon." Pika said 'Cha' in agreement.

"That's a good plan" Yellow said under Red's arm. "By the way, where are we eating at again?" Green pointed to a small café. "Oh look, they have a place for our pokémon to eat too" Yellow said with joy.

"Ha-ha, you love seeing pokémon getting treated well" Red said laughing at Yellow's little jump when she said that. "Then again so do I." They walked in, released their pokemon in the garden to eat, and took a seat next to a big window. Outside they saw their Pokémon having fun and eating berries. They laughed at this as a waiter took their order.

After they ate they sat and talked a little. "So Green any good challengers fight you at the Gym?" Red asked. Green looked at Blue and said "Yes, Blue challenged me and it was an easy fight up to her Blasty." Everyone looked at Blue and she just smiled. "And Red there was a guy who beat me, I was gonna tell you today but gramps got me into his research and I forgot, but he was older but looked a lot like you." Red's eyes got wide and looked a little scared after hearing this.

"Red, what is wrong?" Yellow asked concerned. Red didn't seem to notice any thing anymore. He just stared off into his thoughts. "Red! Red, what's wrong?" Nothing. Before Yellow could say any thing else Red got that red aura around him.

"Rojo (In case you don't know, Spanish word for red), I'm gonna kill him" Red whispered. He then got up and ran out the door. Everyone followed after getting their and Red's Pokémon. Pika looked worried after hearing what happened and started following Red's sent. Yellow, Blue, and Green followed Pika till they found him in an old cave outside of Pallet Town.

"Red!" Yellow screamed. She ran up and hugged him and his aura disappeared. "Red what happened?" Yellow asked.

"Rojo is what happened. If he is here I got to kill him." He looked at a picture on a wall and a single tear ran down his cheek. "For Mom and Dad." His aura surrounded him again and he screamed "ROJO! WHERE ARE YOU!" after screaming this, Yellow backed away a little scared, and a deep voice laugh was heard in the cave. Red's eyes looked like they could stare someone to death themselves.

They then saw a man of about mid twenties that looked a lot like Red. He looked at Red and said "Long time no see little brother." Red's aura was so big with anger it was filling the whole room. "I knew you would find me if I came to our old Secret Base. I am here to say that I will be here to battle you since you have figured about your powers now."

"Fine with me, Pika Volt Tackle!" Red screamed. Pika did as he was told and ran to Rojo gaining speed with electricity around him. Pika was stopped by a thunder attack from beside Rojo.

Rojo looked a little disapointed but then got an idea "I guess I should give you some time for you to harness your powers" Rojo said as his Black Raichu stepped beside him from the darkness with an evil look in his eyes. "I will be back in 2 months, till then little brother." He then called his Dragonite and it did a twister move and they disappeared.

"Red, who was that?" Yellow asked concerned. Red calmed down and looked at yellow with a little sorrow in his eyes.

"Sorry you all saw me like that" Red said. "That was my older brother and he is why I live alone." They all looked at Red and they think they knew what he meant. "He was the one who killed our parents with his Raichu you saw. It was a Pikachu then but it was the same one, it had the same look in it's eyes." They all looked shocked by this and where bout to asked questions but Red fainted from using his powers, falling on his back. Pika went to Red looking worried and pushed him a little trying to wake him.

* * *

**Pika II: Red has a brother? He killed their parents? And will Red do about his powers? Find out in the next chapter.**

**RxY: That's my line. Anyway review and tell me what you think.**

**Pika II: When are we gonna be in the story?**

**RxY: Later on. Bye Yall.**


	5. The Past and Blood Lust Power

**This chapter is really all about Red's past so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon….yet**

**Red's Pov.**

* * *

I woke up on my couch with a hell of a headache. I then remembered what happened with Rojo yesterday but didn't get mad. Instead I got up and went to see the others, which I heard in the kitchen, and prepared to answer any questions they thru at me.

I went in and was yelled by Blue as soon as I did. "Red, what is going on with your brother? And why did he kill your parents?" I was about to explain when a knock on the door was heard. I answered it just to see, in my surprise, Giovanni there. I reached for Poli's pokeball when I saw him throw down his pokeballs. I looked confused then looked at him.

"I hear your brother is back." I looked shocked that he knew my brother. "I have to explain some things to you" he said. I got Poil out to hold him down on the coach while he did. The others came to hear to. "Rojo has powers just like you and Yellow." He said to me. We looked shocked for a second then let him continue. "He has the Blood Lust power. It is like the Battler's spirit but it makes the user want to fight foe blood. The Pokémon he gets want to see Pokémon die in battle to. It also, like a bonus to his powers, he gets to take people's deepest desire and makes them want to do anything to get it." We wondered what he was saying. "After my wife died my son, Silver, got kidnapped and all I wanted was my son back. Later Rojo found me and used his power to make me want to start team rocket and gain power to find my son" he had a tear down his cheek explaining this. "I am not asking for forgiveness for what I've done, but I want revenge on Rojo who made me do this and get emotionally further away from my son" he said with seriousness in his eyes. "I don't care if you kill me or take me back to the police after it, but I want revenge."

"What he is saying is true." We all turned to see Oak standing in the door way listening. "The powers part is true. Blood Lust dose the things he said and I am willing to believe his background story on the Team Rocket thing if he had so much anger and sorrow in him" Oak said coming in. "The book said that Blood Lust users find out about their powers at a young age and once they kill 1 thing, they can't stop."

"Blood Lust is the most evil power there is" I said in anger. "When Rojo was 12 he was like me and caught a Pikachu. It was normal one then but he accidently killed a Rattata then his Pikachu's Yellow was black. After that we found many Pokémon where killed on route 1 and we all looked into it. My dad, Rosso, found out it was him and tried to stop him. He just laughed and his Pikachu just used Iron Tail and stabbed my dad thru the heart. I was there and went to tell my mom, Vermella, and she went to the scene but the same thing happened. He was about to do the same with me but instead said 'Get stronger and I will be back for a fight. Years from now.' I didn't know what he meant then, but I know now he felt my power and wanted to see who was stronger. After that my emotion of love was locked away deep inside me. So no one would hurt me again. Like my brother." I finished explaining my past without knowing it as everyone had tears ready to fall at the story.

"I knew your parents Red. They where good friends of mine. I met you when you where 3 years old but I didn't recognized you when I met you. When you came into my lab that day years later. But I found an old picture of them and saw you looked just like your dad but with your mom's hair color" Oak said wiping his eyes. "But what are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to train to use my powers and beat Rojo" I said. "I want you guys to help. Giovanni said he can make people do anything foe there deepest desire. So he may have people helping him." Everyone nodded saying they would help.

"I can help you since I have powers to, Red" Yellow said to me so kindly.

"Thank you Yellow, but I need to figure it out on my own. Like Rojo did" I said hugging Yellow. "And I am glad I met you. Or then I never would have loved again" I said kissing her afterwards.

"Now that we got a plan, we need to figure out what to do with Giovanni" Green said looking at him.

"I think we can trust him" Yellow said. "I can read his emotions and saw he wasn't lieing about what happened to him."

"I always trust you so Poli let him go." I said still having Yellow in my arms. Poli let go and I returned him.

"Well I guess we all better train for the battle to come" Blue said. We all nodded and started to leave.

"Yellow come with me. I still don't want help with my powers but still want to be with you" I said grabbing her hand. She smile and nodded.

"Giovanni, you come with me. You can hide and train in the gym where you work before" Green said calmly. "I can keep an eye on you too." We all then left to train for the battle I was sure was coming.

* * *

**Pika II: That's one sad chapter. T_T**

**RxY: yep but had to be done.**

**Pika II: Can't wait to see what happens next. And by the way ****Vermella and Rosso are the Galican and Italian word for 'red'.**

**RxY: thanks to Grey Natsu I got these names. Thanks again for the help you been giving me. Everyone review.**


	6. Red and Pika's Combination Attack

**Here it is. Chapter 6. This is just about Red and Yellow training.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon but a few games of it.**

* * *

Red and Yellow where in Viridian Forest to train. Red was first trying to make himself angry to get his powers to come out. He thought for a moment and the red aura came around him. He didn't do a thing after that but just felt the power in him. He then got relaxed and tried to remember that feeling of his power in him and then tried to bring it again without getting angry.

"Concentrate" Red said as the aura came around him. "Got it" he said opening his eyes and saw what it looked like. "Now Pika, Thunderbolt!" Red yelled as his yellow mouse Pokémon shot thunder out from his body and went thru 5 trees. "Wow Thunderbolt has the power of Thunder. I guess it does make the Pokémon more powerful." Pika nodded. "I bet it get more powerful if I train more." Yellow was on the side lines watching Red. _He is getting control of his powers faster than I did_ Yellow thought. "Ok, I'm taking a break Yellow" Red said to her whipping off his sweat.

"Ok then let me practice" she said getting up as Red sat down where she was sitting. "Chuchu now Quick Attack" she said as yellow energy came around her. Her Pikachu did as she was told and ran up 2 trees, jumping back and forth to get higher. "Now Iron Tail!" she yelled as her Pikachu came down fast hitting the ground with her Tail. She looked at her Pokedex after her attack. "Chuchu you are now level 88. You have grown a lot" Yellow said excitedly. Red laughed at his girlfriend's childish like attitude.

"Ok my turn again" Red said getting up.

~~A Week Later~~

"Pika, Thunderbolt!" Red Yelled and his Pikachu did as he was told. The attack went in the air but blasted thru the atmosphere. It had the power of 10 Thunders in one. "Now Surf!" Red shouted and his Pokémon got his surf board and a giant wave came from nowhere and washed thru the forest. "That was great Pika we finally got control of my powers and that Surf was a weak one." Pika came to Red smiling. "And you are at Level 90 now" Red said looking at his pokedex. "Yellow seems tired we should go now." Pika nodded. They went to see them and saw them asleep. Red went to wake her and saw her pokedex. It read Chuchu level 90. _She worked hard this week. She deserves a rest_ he thought. He then picked her up and walked to her house. Pika carried Chuchu there to. He got to her house and put her in bed. Wrote her a note and went out.

He then called Aero, his Aerodactyl, and flew to Mt. Silver. When he got there he took a deep breath and concentrated. As he did the red aura surrounded him and he opened his eyes. "Pika lets try our new technic. Now Surf." Pika once again got up and made a wave come from no where and rode it again on his surf board. "Now Volt Tackle!" Pika then got surrounded by electricity and the wave did to as he kept going forward. "Thunderbolt!" Red shouted and Pika shot out a thunderbolt but surrounded him in more electricity. "Finally, Iron Tail!" Red screamed and Pika jumped off his board his tail glowing to the shine of Metal as the wave and all the electricity around Pika and the wave went into his tail and smashed it to the ground. The blast was so huge the it blasted the top of the mountain clean off.

Red was Aero so he wasn't in the blast. "Now that's power. Right Pika?" Red asked his Pikachu. Pika looked tired but smiled and nodded. "All right lets go home." Red was proud of himself. He did what no other trainer could do, he was able to combine all 4 moves his Pokémon knew and did one wicked strong attack. "Maybe I should call it 'Mega Volt Tail'. Red thought for a minute and decided he was to tired to figure out right now. He got to Yellow's and decided to sleep here tonight. He got there and saw her asleep on the couch and she had the note he left her in her hand. _She must've gotten up earlier._ Red carried her upstairs and put her in bed. He kissed her forehead and said "Night my Sleeping Beauty."

* * *

**RxY: Well there it is. I finally did that combination I always wanted to do.**

**Pika II: make me do that!**

**RxY: Sorry but that is Red and Pika's thing.**

**Pika II: Fine *poking his cheeks out***

**RxY: tell me what you guys think. And only Red can do that combination attacks because of the Battler's Spirit. So no one else can do a combination attack.**


	7. Blue and Green

**This chapter is about Blue, Green, and Giovanni training while Red and Yellow were training.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon**

* * *

It was an unusual day at Viridian Gym. It was an outstanding training battle by Green and Giovanni. Giovanni may be on their team but Green didn't fully trust him like Red and Yellow. All their Pokémon were tuff and willing to win no matter what. At the end it was a draw.

"Your getting better kid" Giovanni said. "And I see that you figured away to evolve Rydon into Rhyperior by trading him with another person while it holds Protector. Did you get that idea from my book I left here?"

"Yeah" Green said. "Your son Silver, the trader, helped me with it."

"Speaking of Silver" Giovanni said looking at Blue "you're the one who helped Silver escape from the Ice Masked Man right?" She nodded. "I would love to thank you for that. I'm glad he has a big sister."

"Why do you call me his big sister?" Blue asked. "He told me on one of his trips to see me in prison. He told me a lot of what has happened after and before I was arrested. I loved that he would come and see me when he could" Giovanni explained.

"I wonder what he is doing now that you are out of prison." Green wondered while still tired from training. They wondered a little then they heard a loud explosion. Blue and Green ran outside while Giovanni ran to the window, since he can't be seen. What the saw amazed them. Mt. Silver had just had the top of it blown off. They wondered what could have that much power to do that. The snapped out of it when they saw Red on Aero flying down from Mt. Silver to Yellow's house. "Damn!" Green said loudly. "Red has that much power now?" Blue and Giovanni looked amazed of what Green said. They wondered if Red could have really done that.

"Well we got to train hard if we want to keep up with Red now" Blue said getting out of the shocked state. "But 1st Green come with me." She walked off and Green followed. Giovanni smiled seeing them and thought '_Young love'_.

Green saw where Blue wanted him to go. It was the Park. He saw Blue was on a bench and she wanted him to come and sit too. He did and asked "Why did we come here?" she looked at him with her blue eyes sparkling.

"Green, what do you think of me?" Blue asked. He was a little shocked by the question but before he could say anything she spoke again. "I mean more as a friend. We have known each other for years now and I saw how brave, strong, cool, and caring you are, even if you don't like to show the caring part. But what I'm trying to say is that I think I love you." Green was in total shock now.

She was taking his silence as a rejection and started to walk off. She had tears in her eyes but then Green said "Blue, wait!" She turned around and then was hugged by Green. "We have known each other for years now haven't we? And thru all that time I saw how caring, kind, smart or should I say cunning you are." He then let her go to look at her, while she just looked down. "I also know you even more beautiful than the day I met you." He then put two fingers on her chin and made her look at him. He then smiled and leaned down and kissed her. She was surprised but gave in after a second and put her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist. They pulled on each other to make the kiss deeper and deeper. They finaly pulled away for air and Green said "I love you."

Blue gave him a hug and she burred her face crying with joy. "I love you too, Green Oak." They held each other foe a while longer and then went back to the gym. When they walked in they saw Giovanni looking at a picture. He looked very sad then looked at them. "How you two, love birds, do?" he asked as they blushed. "You guys should get home. It's getting dark."

"Sorry but no" Green said. "I still don't trust you completely to leave you alone for the night." Giovanni nodded and walked to the wall. He tapped it twice and a bed for two fell down. "By the looks of that girl she doesn't want to leave so you two get this bed." They both blushed. He then walked to the other side of the gym and did the same thing and a bed for one came out. "This will be mine." He got in bed and started to go to sleep. Blue and Green did the same and snuggled together all night.

* * *

**RxY: That is all for today.**

**Pika II: why do we only know Green's last name? And maybe Oak isn't his last name. We asume because Perfessor Oak is his grndfarther.**

**RxY: yeah is is weird isn't it? But anyway review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Yellow's life in Red's hands

**I know I haven't wrote in a while. Blame my vacation, school, and my writer's block. I feel teriable about it to but I wrote today and happy about it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon but a few games of it. I lost Fire Red T_T**

* * *

It has been a month now since Rojo challenged Red to a fight. He let Red master his powers and is now ready to see how his power has grown. "OK, how about I use one of his friend's deepest desire to make her test Red's powers." Rojo then got on Drago, his dragonite, and flew to Cerulean to find the one name misty.

He arrived there shortly and went in to the gym which she is in charge of. "Hello, are you here to challenge the gym?" Misty looked at the man and screamed "RED! I haven't seen you in forever. What are you doing here?" I'm here to use you' she heard in her head. She looked at the man more closely "You aren't Red" she said as he came closer to her and he put his hand on her head.

She was in a dark room then and kept hearing a voice out of no where. It said "Do you want Red? You can have him as your own if you help me." She wondered and then the man appeared d from the darkness. "Come with me" he said as he held out his hand. Misty had a dull look in her eyes she smiled, took his hand, and said "Give me my Love, Red"

~~~~~XXXXXX~~~~~

Red and Yellow were at the forest training still and decided to take a break. They just looked at the sky as they held hands. They started talking about where the fight was going to be at and Red said near since he wanted to go there as a kid, before he went all evil.

"Red?" Yellow asked. Red looked at her "Do you think some of your real brother is still in there? I mean if he didn't kill that Pokémon years back he would have been the same brother as back then right? So maybe your brother is still in there just the power of Blood Lust has taken over him."

"Maybe," Red thought for a moment "Maybe we can use your power of healing to see if my real brother comes back. After I beat him down of course." Yellow nodded then they heard footsteps coming closer. They looked and saw Misty coming towards them.

"RED!" Misty yelled as she hugged Red around the neck. It surprised Red and got Yellow angry. "I haven't seen you in forever and I can't stand it any longer. Red I love you!" This got Yellow really mad. Red pulled away from Misty and looked at her.

"Misty I'm sorry but I don't love you the same way. I love you as a sister but my true love is Yellow" he explained to her and Misty looked at Yellow. "I'm sorry Misty" Red said to her. Misty then backed up and had a dark aura around her. She then threw a poke' ball and came out a Dragonair.

"I see. Rojo was right. That bitch took you from me. And now you will pay" she yelled as the dragon Pokémon swung its tail at them. Red, with his sharp senses, quickly called out Aero and got Yellow as they flew into the sky.

"I guess Rojo has gotten to her" Red said. "Aero, Iron Head!" Red yelled as his Pokémon put him down and flew to the Dragon Pokémon just to hit him on the head causing it to look dizzy. "Aero's ability Rock head lets him use attacks that can cause recoil and not be effected by them." The pokemon then used it again causing Dragonair to faint. Misty then let out a starmie and used water gun and it barley did a thing to Aero. "I have a strong friend ship with all my Pokémon so they all should have a power up from my powers. Hyper Beam, Aero!" The Pokémon then shot a powerful blast from its mouth at the star Pokémon and it fainted. Misty then fell to the ground shivering. Yellow then went to her closed her eyes and used her power of healing to see if Rojo's power on people could be undone. Misty woke up soon after and looked at them confused. She was going to ask what happen but then remembered it all. "Its ok Misty. Its my brother's fault not yours" Red said to her.

Then all of a sudden a cold chill went down their backs. They turn to see Rojo smiling at Red. "You have mastered your powers well. I think I have a way to make it more interesting" he said as he ran up to Yellow and grabbed her. "OH my. You have a good taste in women brother" he said squeezing her butt. Yellow couldn't move and felt awful of what was going on. "Now when another month comes and we fight at the bottom of , we will also fight for Yellow. If I win she becomes my new wife" he said licking her cheek. Yellow was shaking and frighten at this.

"LET HER GO!" Red yelled. You can see Red's power coming out of him as his anger grew. "YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Red screamed. Rojo smiled and put a hand over Yellow's face. A red light flashed from it then Yellow was unconscious. He dropped her and said "She will be asleep till the fight. Then she will be yours or mine" he laughed as he disappeared into the forest.

Red went to Yellow and checked her pulse and tried to wake her. Rojo seemed to have told the truth and started carrying Yellow home. Misty said she was sorry and started to walk her way back home, crying. Red would have normally went after her to calm her down, but he was to worried about Yellow to do so. He carried her home put her in bed and heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Green and Blue hand in hand.

They looked at the depressed Red and Green asked "What happened?" Red told them the story and they all looked shocked. "WHAT!" they heard a man yell. They looked to see Yellow's Uncle behind them. "You did that to Yellow?" he yelled. "Your brother is going to pay for this but first" he said as he hit Red in the face. His face turned and the man's fist right on his cheek. He wondered why Red didn't even flinch.

"Listen to me" Red said turning his head. "I don't care if you hate me right now. I don't care if you don't want me to see Yellow again. But I will see her again and I will KILL my brother for what he has done. And I will win the battle for Yellow's safty"Red said with so much hatred I and seriousness in his eyes it scared them all. "Now please let me through. I have to train hard for this battle."

He walked off and as he disappeared into the forest Yellow's uncle smiled. "I like that kid more and more. If he is willing to do this much for her then I am going to give him full support." He walked in then house looked at the sleeping Yellow then kissed her forehead. "You got yourself a keeper there don't you?"

* * *

**RxY: ok I hped you liked it and now I want some reviews.**

**Pika II: I am so bord. Put me in the story already.**

**RxY: soon I promise. Bye yall**


	9. The real Rojo is back, Yellow awakens

**Ok here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon.**

* * *

~~~~~Deep under in a secret base~~~~~

"GOD DAMN THAT GIRL!" Rojo screamed as his head started to pound. "She must have used her powers on me when I used mine on her." He knew it had to be true because soon as he touched her his head became a little dizzy, but made sure not to show it. He kept having headaches every 5 minutes then he would hear someone in his head say 'Get out of my body' and 'leave my brother alone. He first didn't know what was happening but then realized it was Rojo, the real Rojo before he killed that Pokémon and his powers took over. The real Rojo was trying to take control of his body again. Yellow's powers must have healed Rojo and brought the real one out. "I got rid of you years ago and your not coming back now" Rojo said to the real Rojo. 'I am coming out to stop you from hurting my only family member left. My brother will beat you and when your weak I will come out and take back control. The Blood Lust powers will be broken if Yellow can use her powers again' the real Rojo said to the Blood Lust power one.

~~~~~~With Red~~~~~

Red was sitting next to Yellow and was holding her hand tight. "Hang on Yellow, I swear I will get you back up and out of this mess by the time I fight my brother." Red had a few tears coming down his face as he thought how this was his fault for what happened to Yellow. Next beside her was a crying Chuchu and Pika trying to make her stop. "Yellow, it feels like I should always protect you with all of my Living body. But I couldn't even do that. I'm so sorry" Red said as his tears kept coming down his face. "I Love you."

As soon as Red said that Yellow said "It's not your fault Red. And I love you to" Red saw Yellow's eyes open and looked right at Red. "I'm not going to miss this fight for the world" she said getting up. Red smiled and hugged her tight. "Red I was scared. And I hated it. I was in total darkness and saw nothing but some of my darkest fears" she had tears rolling down her cheek when she remembered this "But I heard your voice and it gave me courage to use my powers to fight back. Then I heard you say 'I love you' and that was all I needed to hear and I broke away from the darkness." Red let go hearing this and wiped away her tears. "I'm here now and I meant it to. I love you Yellow." She smiled and said "I love you too."

They walked down stairs and told her uncle that Yellow woke up. He looked so happy and then hugged her tight. Yellow then noticed the bandage on Red's face. She asked what happened and her uncle explained he hit Red after hearing what happened to her. He also said that Red didn't even flinch when he did this, and said right to his face (and unaffected by the punch) 'I will see her again and will kill my brother for her safety.' She was shocked and turned to heal Red's wound.

"Come on Yellow I need to talk to you for a second" Red said and opened the door. She nodded and went out. "Yellow are you going to fight with us in a month?" Red asked her.

"Of course, I can use my powers to fight to. Why are you asking?" Yellow asked him.

"I'm just afraid he might come back after you. And I don't want that to happen" Red said with concern in his eyes. "And even if I do loose to him, I don't want you to be near him so he wouldn't be able to make you be his bride."

Yellow just smiled after seeing him worry about her and then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for a second. "Then don't loose then." Red smiled and they kissed again. They walked inside and Yellow and Red went to bed, after seeing it was 11:00.

~~~~Back under ~~~~

"Darn it!" Rojo yelled. "How in the world did she wake up?" 'I did it. She is the only one that can set me free from you. And more importantly, Red loves her' thr real Rojo said inside his head. "You made yourself weaker by doing so. So you won't fight back for a while now." 'Maybe but Red will beat you anyway.' "We will see."

* * *

**RxY: thats it, what do yall think. I was planning to keep Yellow asleep but I will need her awake in a later chapter.**

**Pika II: Why put her asleep in the first place then?**

**RxY: Shut up! But anyway Review.**


	10. The fight begins Green vs Rob

**Ok here it is. chapter 10. hope you like it and I put an OC in here.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Pokemon but I made Rob(So I own him).**

* * *

Ok, it's finally time to face my brother. Yellow, Green, Blue, and I were at the foot of Mount Silver. We then saw a man in a black hood standing beside a door. He looked at us and then true something round on the ground and a hologram of my brother came up. "Welcome Red and friends. I assume you want me to come out and fight. But I won't until you defeat my little minions. Like this one here" he said pointing to the same man. "His deepest desire is to beat you, Green." Green looked confused but then the hooded man took off his robe.

"Rob!" Green screamed. "Rob? Why are you here? And what do you mean his deepest desire is to beat me?" he asked Rojo. I asked who he was and Green said "When I was training under the Cian Wood gym leader, Chuck, he trained with me. We did all the training together and I passed all the training quickly while Rob was doing it slower. I guess he got jealous and wanted to beat me since."

"That's right Green! Smart as always" Rojo said with a smile. "He wants to beat you so badly since you made him look like a fool in front of Chuck. He said you passed Chuck's training so fast you left him in the dust. He hated you for that."

Rob then went to a cleared field and stood at one end and pointed at Green and moved his finger to the other side of the field. Green went there and Rob sent out his Machamp. "And since he is being controlled by me, he has some of my powers" Rojo said. Green sent out his Machamp and Rob started the battle.

"Karate Chop!" Rob yelled and his Machamp jumped into the air and swung his hand down coming at Green's. Green's Machamp stopped it by clapping his hands on the other's hand before it hit. "Vital Throw!" Green yelled as his Machamp threw the other in the air. "Now, Dynamicpunch!" Green yelled. His Machamp then jumped into the air and hit the Pokémon straight in the gut. It could barley stand but was confused. Rob returned it then called out his Alakazam. "Psychic" he yelled as his Pokémon shot a wave at Green's Machamp. Machamp got up and waited for Green's next command.

Green returned him then sent out Scizor. "Iron Head" Green yelled. Scizor then ran up to the opponent and head butted him as his head glowed a metal color. "Steel wing!" Green yelled. The Pokémon flew up and his wings glowed a silver color and started to fly to Alakazam. He used 'protect' before Scizor hit. Scizor jumped back after hitting protect. "Psychic" Rob yelled as the move hit Scizor. It got up and looked at Green. Green gave it a little smile and nod then Scizor jumped into the air. It used 'Quick Attack' and got up close to Alakazam and then used 'X-scissor' and made a X mark on the Rob's Pokémon. It fainted then called out Arcanine and it used 'Fire Fang' and Scizor fainted.

Green sent back out Machamp and used 'Giga Impact' and made short work of Arcanine. Rob looked angry and started glowing dark Red. Rojo smiled and said "So he is using the little power I gave him to use the Drain and Gain Technic." Red was going to ask what that was but Rojo said "It drains all the rest of his Pokémon's powers to a single one." Rob smiled then sent out Infernape. "Put every thing you have in It.!" Rob yelled as his Pokemon charged up. Green returned Machamp and sent out Charizard. "Charizard, you remember Rob right? The one we trained with at Chuck's. Rojo has taken over him and we need to get him back! Ready, Buddy?" Green asked his longtime loyal Pokémon. It gave him a smile and a nod and was ready to fight. "BLAST BURN!" they both yelled as the 2 Pokémon used the same move. The moves collided and were evenly matched. "Rob, listen. This isn't you. I know how you were. You are a funny, smart, and one of Chuck's best students. He was proud when you passed his training and had high expectations of you. Do you really want to do this?" Green asked getting thru to Rob.

"Even if I was one of his best students. You passed me and made me look stupid. And you…" Rob was continuing but Green interrupted him. "NO! He was really proud of me when I did pass but he knew that if I didn't get better as a trainer, I would be stuck with the title 'Professor Oak's Grandkid'. I wouldn't have a name of my own then, just Professor Oak's grandkid. I hated that and he knew this and pushed me to my end until I was ready at a young age. But he told me that he really wanted me and you to fight later when you were ready. He really wanted you to do great things." Rob seemed to be out of it a bit then Green yelled again "Hey! I know you want to win so don't zone out. Concentrate and see if you can." They put their all into the attack and a big explosion appeared. Then when the smoke cleared and Green and his Charizard stood victorious. "I win Rob" Green said with a smile. Rob cam up to him and smiled as he returned his Infernape and smiled at Green. "I guess you did, for now anyway. Can I help with this Rojo guy?" Rob asked angry. Green told him that they had it under control and told him to go get some rest at home.

As Rob walked away, Rojo's hologram said "Well that was fun. Ok, next floor" Rojo said as an iron door appeared from the mountain and opened. "Next one to fight will be Blue" he said as the hologram disappeared. Red nodded at everyone and they all walked inside as Blue was prepared for her battle.

* * *

**RxY: I liked it**

**PikaII: Me 2. I loved the fight. Its time to review.**

**RxY: I might be doing a Ash x May fanfic soon so tell your friends.**

**PikaII: I love Ash and May together! Do it soon**

**RxY: Ok, Bye you guys.**


	11. the Evolvers and the Rockets

**Here is the Next chapter and Sorry if yall waited a while, I had camp. And I was so tired after writing this I forgot to put this little Aurthor's Note. Hope you like it.**

* * *

As we went thru the door we saw another stadium and saw a hologram of Red's brother Rojo. Behind it was a girl in the hood. I know it is a girl because of the pony tails and other features (Yawl know what I mean, not being perverted either). "Welcome to the next stage! And, like I said before, Blue is the lucky one to fight. This is a double battle. Two on two." Rojo explained the rules of it (yawl know the rules of it so skipping it). "Are you ready Blue?" he asked me.

"Ok, but first. Dose this girl have a deep desire that deals with me or what?" I asked him.

"Well no. Since you have barely have a past I couldn't get anyone who really wants to fight you." He said. "This girl however doses have a little ability you have. She is able to evolve her Pokémon sooner than expected. She is also an 'Evolver' like you." The girl took off her hood and I saw her face resembled Crystal, but her hair is brown and she wore a big white hat. "This girl's name is Lyra. I met her while I was getting another person to fight you guys, well to fight Giovanni." The girl walked to end of the field and sent out two Pokémon, Nidoqueen and Nidoking. They both roared and got into, what looked like, a fighting stance. I sent out my Nidoqueen, Nidory, and my Ditto, Ditty. Ditty transformed into Nidoking and they were ready to fight. "Start!" yelled Rojo.

Ditty did 'Earthquake' and all the other Pokémon lost balanced but I saw an opening and told Ditty to used 'Horn Drill' on Lyra's Nidoqueen. It fainted. The Nidoking got angry and used 'Body Slam' on Nidory. It hit but Nidory got up and used hyper beam on it. It hit him straight in the chest but seemed to do nothing. Nidoking used 'Horn Drill' and Nidory fainted. Lyra sent out a Steelix. I sent out Jiggly, my jigglytuff, and Jiggly used sing as it put Steelix to sleep and Nidory used 'Fire Fang' on it. It woke up after the attack and then used dig to go underground. The Nidoking then used 'Horn Drill' again but missed. I told Nidory to use 'earthquake' and it sent Steelix out of the ground but it used a big 'headbutt' and Jiggly and Steelix both fainted. The Nidoking used 'Horn Drill' and so did my Nidory and they both fainted. We both had one Pokémon left. We sent out our final Pokémon and it was Blasty, my Blastoise, verses her Feraligatr.

Blasty took the first move with it tucking its head and limps in his shell. Her Pokémon used 'Super Power' and started ponding on Blasty. I hated to see this but had to wait for the right time to hit. When the Feraligatr raised his arm for a hit I yelled "Now" and Blasty came out of his shell and headbutted him. It hit straight in the gut because it couldn't move for a second. I then yelled 'Rapid Spin' then 'Hydro Pump'!" Blasty but his body back in the shell and started spinning while a powerful water attack came thru all the openings and he started to head towards Feraligatr. It recovered and then used 'Thrash' and when the attacks met, all we could see was Blasty spinning on Feraligatr's gut and Feraligatr hitting him with both fists and feet. After they were done we saw the Pokémon barley standing waiting for their next orders. We both yelled 'Hydro Cannon' and a powerful blast came from Blasty's cannons and Feraligatr's mouth. They both hit and were equal. We kept waiting and then Blasty's attack slowly overpowered it. What felt like forever Blasty's attack hit Feraligatr and it fainted.

"We did it!" I yelled as I jumped on Blasty and we both laughed. Lyra snapped out of the control of Rojo and screamed.

"What happened here and…" se looked at her Feraligatr "what happened to Fraggy?" I walked to her and explain things. "I remember now." she said as she remembered "This never happened before but Silver said I would be wrapped into this stuff when we started dating." We all looked confused, except Giovanni. "Are you Blue?" she asked me and I nodded, still in shock. "Silver was going to enterduse us today but this happened" she explained why Silver hadn't told me about her. She looked at Giovanni and screamed "Why is Silver's dad out of jail?" We explained some more and she nodded. "I don't totally get is going on but I do want to see Silver again and they took him too."

Giovanni looked a little angry. "Don't tell me that when Rojo said 'I met her while I was getting another person to fight me' he meant Silver." He looked a little hurt and said "I have to fight my son."

"That is right Giovanni!" said Rojo's Hologram.

~~~~No one's Pov.~~~~

Then out of the next door where Lyra was at cam out Silver in a black hood. "Silver's desire is to eras all of his father's mistakes his did. And what a better way to do it than a little battle!" he said with an evil smile. Giovanni looked angry but walked to the field. "This is a 2 one on one battle. And choose wisely." Silver sent out Sneasel. "Oh and I forgot to mention" as he said this chains wrapped around their ankles and wrist and a saw blade appeared behind them "If you loose this, the chains will pull the loser and will die by the saw." Giovanni sent out Aggron. He looked angry and then Rojo yelled "Begin!" The Aggron used 'Iron head' and caused Sneasel to fly back by the, super effective, move and hit the wall and got up. Sneasel got up and used 'Blizzard' and Aggron roared in pain and then froze. Silver told Sneasel to use 'Ice beam'. As it was about to hit Giovanni told it to use 'flamethrower' and it defrost and blasted away the 'ice beam'. Sneasel was blasted away a little and when it got back up Aggron used 'earthquake' and Sneasel fainted.

The chains pulled Silver closer. Then silver sent out (you should know) Feraligatr. Giovanni returned Aggron and sent out Crobat. Then Feraligatr used 'Hydro Pump' and hit Crobat in the wing. The Crobat started falling down but then flew back up and used 'Air Slash'. It hit Feraligatr in the head and it fell down. As Feraligatr was falling it used 'Hydro Pump' and threw Crobat to the wall. The Crobat was real tired and Giovanni knew that and told him to used 'Brave Bird' (And yes he can learn it if it hatches from an egg with a parent that knows the move). It hit Feraligatr in the gut and case of the recoil it fainted. Giovanni got pulled to the bade a little. Feraligatr got up slowly and watched Aggron being called back out. Then Feraligatr used 'Hydro Pump' again and pushed Aggron back a little and it looked badly hurt. Then it used 'Hydro Cannon' and before it hit Aggron used 'Thunder' and it blasted through the Feraligatr's move. It hit Feraligatr directly. It didn't faint but it did have to recharge, but it had serious damage.

The Aggron could have used 'Thunder' and won but it walked backed to Giovanni, still hurt, and Giovanni returned him. "I can't do this to my son" Giovanni said as he threw his Pokeballs to Silver along with a card. Silver picked the card up and it had written on it

_Dear Silver_

_I don't know if I will be able to give this to you or not. After I met a guy named Rojo my head has been telling me to do bad and even evil things. I don't know what he did but if I am able to control myself and give you this I want to say 'I love you'. And I know you don't remember your mother but she wanted you to be a brave, handsome, and have lots of friends. And if I ever die before I give this to you I hope you find it._

_Love Dad, Giovanni_

And on the back was taped a picture of a younger Giovanni, a little Silver, and a red haired woman with ruby lips and a dark blue dress. Silver had a tear run down his cheek and then he yelled "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" And then a dark red aura appeared behind him and it shot out of him. "Dad, Hang on I'm coming." He said as his chains fell off and Feraligatr and him ran to Giovanni as he was slowly being pulled to the Blade and it started to spin. Silver started pulling his dad back from the saw and Feraligatr used 'Super Power' and started hitting the chain.

None of it worked and we all started to help. Nothing worked and Giovanni said "Silver, I going to die and I have to go. Take care of my Pokémon." Silver looked at the Pokeballs his dad threw earlier. "I love you Silver" Giovanni said as he came into contact with the blade. But then it stopped. They looked up and saw Red with his aura around him and Pika holding it with their bare hands and then it broke. Every one looked and him as Pika used his tail, not 'Iron Tail', and smashed the chains and they broke.

"Look how well you can use your powers now" Rojo said. The real Rojo was behind Yellow and then an Alakazam came from behind him and used 'Teleport' and they disappeared with Yellow. Red saw this and looked furious. The a hologram of Rojo and beside him was a tied up Yellow. "Well I have to say yet again Red. You have a good taste in women. And remember she becomes my wife if you can't beat me tomorrow" he said then kissed Yellow's neck. "And I will enjoy this girl" he said as the hologram disappeared. Red looked like he would kill someone by them standing 5 feet from them. The door opened and inside looked like a Pokémon Center. "I put this here for you to heal your Pokémon. So heal your Pokémon, even if you didn't battle Red, I want a real fair fight" Rojo said over the intercom. Red healed his Pokémon and walked to the next door and fell asleep.

* * *

**RxY: I liked it, and for the people who read this later on, I want to figure out a team for Rojo. It has to have both Raichu and 3 random starters from any reagon. They have to be from Diffrent reagons though.**

**Pika II: get thinking you guys. Cause he cant think good on his own.**

**RxY: **_Returns Pika II to his Pokeball and shakes it. _**Shut up! U little pain. And review and tell me what yall think Rojo's Team should be. It dosent have to have the Alakazam that was in the story.**


	12. Final Fight part 1: The begining

**here is the next chapter and I now have Rojo's team up. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon... I found My FireRed game and my Pika is level 60 now.**

* * *

When we all woke up we saw that the door, which leads to the room where I have to fight my brother Rojo, was open and we got our stuff and went out of the little Pokémon Center and went thru the door. I was the fist to walk trough since I was in a hurry to rescue Yellow. I hated the thought of Rojo having Yellow and I knew I have to rescue her. I have to, I loved her, and I have to save her. When we walked thru a hallway and we got to another door that open before we got there. We went in to see a normal Pokémon stadium and Rojo was on the other side. I got angry just looking at him.

"Welcome Red and friends!" he yelled smiling "Are you ready to fight for Yellow?" I tried to calm down, but failed, and nodded. "Good, then look up" he said pointing to the ceiling. I saw Yellow in a glass container and she was tied up in a chair. "She will watch us from there" he said with a smirk. I kind of lost it then as my power's outlined my body and I shot a blast at Rojo. "Look at what you learned to do" he said as he held up a crystal. The blast was absorbed into it. "This is cycrus. A crystal that is very useful. It can absorb our powers" he said as the crystal turned red then back to the crystal color. "This is the plan Red. We have one on one battles but we save our strongest to last. Which means your Pika and my Raichu" he said as Raichu appeared behind him and Pika came out of his Pokeball and jumped on my shoulder. "But every time one battle is over the field will change. And you have to switch Pokémon after a battle" he explained the rules that sounded fair "Then after all our other Pokemon faint Pika fights Raichu while Me and You fight."

"Ok then. Let's start!" I yelled as we thru a Pokeball on the field and I sent out Vee, my Espeon, and he sent out an Umbreon. 'This Umbreon seems weird' I thought 'After you befriend an Eevee at night he evolves into an Umbreon, but how did this evolve if Rojo has nothing but power and killing in his mind?'

"You are wondering how an Eevee evolved when I showed him no friendship" he said and I nodded a little. "I trained him to be a fighting machine. He was beat bad when he was in the wild, so when I caught it and gave it my power, it turned to hate wild Pokémon and in it's anger the darkness surrounded him and became Umbreon" he explained. I was in shock, a Pokémon that's hatred made it evolve.

Rojo gave the first command and Umbreon shot a Shadow Ball at Vee. Vee dodged and I gave him a plan and he nodded. He jumped in the air and he used Psychic and hit Umbreon and as it flew across the room Vee used future sight and then Umbreon got up and used Giga Impact and Vee barley dodged the attack and then Vee used Zen Headbutt and it hit Umbreon in the gut. Umbreon got up and looked mad. He used Psychic and so did Vee and they collided and smoked was everywhere. I looked for any sign of Umbreon and soon it jumped high above the smoke and used Shadowball. It hit Vee and he was on the ground and then Umbreon walked to Vee and started charging another Shadowball. "Any last words for your Espeon?" Rojo laughed. Then as soon as umpreon was about to fire the attack something hit him and made him fall and miss Vee. "What was that?" Rojo yelled. Vee got up and used psychic and hit Umbreon and it fainted.

Vee ran to me smiling and I hugged him. "Way to go Vee, and Rojo, that was Future Sight I used" Rojo smirked and returned Umbreon and the field turned over and now there was a pool field. I returned Vee then sent out Gyara, my Gyarados. Rojo sent out Empoleon. It looked mean and its trident beak was black with dark blue at the tips. I told Gyara to use Dragon rage, and he ran to Empoleon and hit it. It seemed to hurt it a little then it used Drill peck and it spun around and started heading towards Gyara. We dodged it by using Dive and Gyara swam under water. The Empoleon used Blizzard and froze the pool. Then Gyara came out and used Hydro pump but Empoleon used Hydro Cannon then the attacks collided but Empoleon's attack went straight thru and it hit Gyara then fainted.

"How did you like that?" Rojo said laughing as he returned Empoleon. The field flipped again and his time is was a clear grassy field and a giant lamp went on to make it look like the sun shining. I sent out Saur and Rojo sent out Meganium. It looked liked a regular Meganium except for the flower on its neck was black with pink outlined on the sides. It used Attract and Saur became in love. 'Shit!' I thought 'I always hated this move.' Saur couldn't move and Meganium used Solarbeam and it hit Saur.

He still had hearts in his eyes and I knew he wouldn't attack Meganium so I told him to turn around and face the opposite way from Meganium. He did and he looked at me and told him to use Razor Leaf. Everyone was confused at what I said and Saur smiled and did as it was commanded. But they all turned around and headed for Meganium. She flew across the room and I told Saur to turn around and use Frenzy Plant. He did as he was told and then Meganium did the same attack. Saur saw Meganium again and hearts where in his eyes. The attacks collided and Saur's was losing fast. "Saur!" I yelled "Listen to me. We have to beat Rojo for Yellow. For Yellow, you aren't really in love so snap out of it. Now!" the hearts in his eyes disappeared and Saur's attack blasted thru Meganium's and as it hit she fainted.

I ran up to Saur and gave him a hug. He smiled and laughed. "That's how you do it" I said looking at Rojo. I looked up at Yellow and gave her a smile and said "Don't worry Yellow, I'll win this then I'll get you out of there. And after all this we will go and see a movie" I said to her. She smiled and nodded as a single tear came down her cheek. I couldn't hear her through the glass but I saw he mouth the words 'I love you' and after that my power increased and they blasted the wall a little and the burn marks on the wall was a heart with Red x Yellow in the middle of it.

* * *

**RxY: hope you guys like it and I changed the appearance of Rojo's Pokemon a little and to picture them I how i did, just look at a normal picture and I will decribe them about how they look and yall can picture it better.**

**PikaII: what other pokemon do you have? I never seen them.**

**RxY: because you will tick then off, but you can see them now**

**PikaII: Yay! Bye and Review everyone.**


	13. Final Fight part 2: Down to the partners

**I have had some troubles at home and haven't had time to work on my stories. But I'm back and ready to wright!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon or anything related to it**

* * *

The field changed again and it was a rocky field. Had big and little rocks scattered along the place. Red then pulled out a Pokeball, as well as Rojo, and threw them to the field. Red sent out Poli, his Poliwrath, and Rojo sent out his Emboar. Red had the advantage in type but he knew that starter Pokémon were strong. Red gave the first command. Poli jumped and shot 2 Hydro Pumps at Emboar. Emboar took the attack head on and seemed barley affected. He then used Giga Impact and tackled Poli to the ground. Poli quickly got up and jumped back.

"Poli, its time for our little combination" Red said with a grin. Poli nodded and started running to Emboar. "Hydro Pump …" Red said as Poli's hands started to build up water "and Submission!" Red finished as Poli's hands went into fist, with water covering them, and ran to Emboar and started hitting him rapidly. Emboar then had his head glowing when Poli finished his attack and hit him with a powerful headbutt and caused him to be knocked down. "That was Head Smash!" Red yelled as Poli began to recover his balance but was knocked down by Emboar's Giga Impact! Emboar started to glow completely red and Red knew he was charging Blast Burn. But Emboar started running after him and used Flair Blitz and fired Blast Burn. The Blast Burn covered him with the Flair Blitz.

Red thought fast and told Poli to use Hydro Pump with Dynamicpunch. Poli's fist glowed a golden color then was surrounded by water. Poli charged at Emboar as he did him. Poli put his fist out and it slammed into Emboar's head but Emboar's fist was gathered with all the attacks power and slammed against Poli's gut. When they collided smoke was everywhere and when it cleared the 2 Pokémon were standing. But after a few seconds, they both fell and fainted.

Red returned Poli, as did Rojo with Emboar, and the field changed again. What was there was an ice field. Rojo smiled and sent out Empoleon. Red smiled nervously but then got an idea. He sent out Lax, his Snorlax. Lax was on his feet at fist but slipped in the ice and fell, his weight cracked the ice. Rojo didn't know what Red was planning but since Lax couldn't stand yet he attacked. Empoleon used Drill Peck and started flying towards them spinning. Red smiled a little and told Lax to used Belly Drum. Lax got up and used the move but slipped again. The loudness of his drumming belly made the ice break more and more again when Lax fell. The loudness made Empoleon a little dizzy and slammed into the ice. Red the whispered to Lax, he smiled and nodded. Empoleon then slid on his belly (Like a penguin) and started to head to lax with great speed. Lax smiled and when he came close, he used Mega Kick on the ice and made an ice ramp. Empoleon couldn't stop and went flying cause of the ramp.

Lax got up, and with him standing on the cracks he made, he didn't slip. Lax ran to Empoleon and did a Mega Punch, powered up by Strength, and hit him straight in the gut. Empoleon was flown against the wall and fainted. Red then returned Lax and the field changed. It was a blain field and Rojo sent out Hydreigon. Red sent out Vee. Vee used Psychic as soon as he came out but Hydreigon dodged it and used Dragon Rush. He slammed into Vee and he instantly fainted. The field changed and it was a grassy field. They now had one Pokémon left, before the big fight with Pika vs. Raichu. Red called out Saur. Saur then used Razor Leaf and it hit Hydreigon dead on. Hydreigon got mad and used Outrage, he then ran into Saur. And when he began to do it again but Saur used Double-edged and they both ran into each other.

They both collided and they where both blew back. Hydreigon was confused for a second but used his berry to cure it. Red wanted to end it quickly and so did Rojo. Their Pokémon used their most powerful attack. Saur used Frenzy Plant and Hydreigon used Draco Meteor. They were going to collide but they past each other and they hit. The 2 Pokémon fainted.

"Well, it looks like we are ready for the final fight. Are you ready Red?" Rojo asked. Red was looked serious and nodded. His Raichu then grew 2 pair of wings made of lightning. "We have the power to let our Pokémon learn moves that can't originally be moved" Rojo started to explain the wings on his Raichu "And like Pika knows surf, my Raichu knows Fly. The reason why Yellow's Pikachu, Chuchu, knows Fly because she must got some of your power when she was with Pika. But not much since she has to use balloons." Red got the idea. "Here something you might enjoy" Rojo started "Me and you will fight with our partners." He then got his powers gathered and made it into the shape of a sword. It then turned into a real Katana. Red then did the same, and was surprised that he could do that. The field changed into a normal field and Red, Pika, Rojo, and Raichu got on it.

"And since we are fighting for Yellow" he started and Yellow then appeared in the center of the field "She has to be right in the middle." Red was surprised at first but then Rojo ran up to Yellow and was about to slash her but Red blocked the attack with his sword.

"You play dirty" Red said in frustration. He then swung Rojo away and he cut Yellow's ropes "Get over there with the others are, it will be safe there" he said to her, she nodded and ran. Red then turned towards Rojo. "Why did you let her down?" he asked. Rojo smiled and said "I want her to watch in a better view. She is about to see how she becomes my wife." Red got angrier and said "She will not be your wife! Not now or ever!" Rojo laughed "Let us see, little brother."

* * *

**RxY: There it is guys. I decided to make a seris on this. My last chapter will have a sneek peak on the 1st part of the series. It's called The Ultimate Faight: Sinnoh. It will have other regions too, except Unova.**

**PikaII: That sounds cool! And I know what they are going to do, but yall have to find out.**

**RxY: Yess they do. You guys review and tell me what yall think of the chapter and the Series.**


	14. Final Fight part 3: The Real Battle

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon in any way.**

* * *

Red and Pika were about to face their most powerful opponent yet, Red's Brother Rojo and his Raichu. The 2 Pokémon looked at each other, their bond with their trainers is unbreakable and they both saw that. Red seemed to notice that the time Rojo came home with a Pikachu, he already made a bond to it, so it would be stronger since the bond was strong back when the real Rojo was with them. Red just seemed to notice that behind Rojo's eyes were another pair of eyes. The Rojo he had to fight for Yellow and maybe even the world had the eyes of a demon, but the ones behind those are human. Red needed to know one thing before the fight started.

"Rojo!" he screamed "Are you really my brother or is it like a corrupted version of you." Rojo was a little taken back by this. "If my real brother is in there then at least let me know."

"Yes!" Rojo screamed "Rojo is still alive and when Yellow used her powers, before I put her to sleep, Rojo was awakened and it made me weaker when he fought me. But he decided to wake yellow up from her nap and it made him weak enough to not bother me."

"That's all I wanted to know" Red said and gave a little smirk "Pika and I have a strong bond and would never lose to you, Rojo _fake_ or not." Rojo smiled and he swung his sword and a little tornado came from the slash and headed towards Red. Red jumped up very high and what looked like the cut the tornado in half. Red was very surprised by this.

"It looks like you have the instinct to battle and fight after all. No wonder they call you the 'Battler'. Now it's time to start!" Rojo screamed and he ran up to Red and almost cut his chest open with his sword. Red jumped back in time to dodge but his shirt was cut. The Raichu then used Thunder on the ground then smoke and dust was everywhere. Red and Pika could see there opponent but Red had a plan.

Red jumped high in the air. Red closed his eyes and then Pikachu used Quick Attack and ran around the smoke. Pikachu was barley seen as he did this, since Red gave him more speed. The smoke and dust went into a giant tornado and then Rojo and Raichu came out gasping. Red opened his eyes and dash to Rojo and cut his chest while Pika did the same to Raichu. Rojo seemed to like having a challenge. He took some blood from his chest and wiped it on his sword. The sword glowed dark red. Rojo swung his sword and a crescent wave made from energy came out and was heading to Red and Pika. Red and Pika jumped out of the way in time but Raichu was right in front of them, it used Iron Tail and slapped Red and Pika across the face.

Red and Pika got up and looked at each other and nodded. Pika jumped in the air and used Volt Tackle and went towards Raichu. Raichu was about to dodge but Red was behind it and slashed its back. Raichu was in pain and couldn't dodge Pika's attack. As Raichu fell on the floor, Red swung his word at Rojo and out came a crescent red wave; it was like Rojo's but different color. Rojo was about to do his wave but Pika used thunderbolt on him and Rojo stopped after his was hit by the electric attack and was hit in the gut with Red's wave. Rojo fell down in pain and slowly got up. Raichu quickly ran to him, but in as much pain as his master.

"I'm surprised Red" He said "I didn't think you would be this powerful till after a 2 year training at the most. But it doesn't matter, you will die soon anyway" he said coldly as his and Raichu's bodies' had dark red aura outlining them. Raichu got up first and seemed not affected by their last attack, but still had the slash Pika gave him when Red gave Rojo one. He then shot out a dark red Thunder at them. They jumped and barely dodged it but then Rojo appeared out of thin air and slashed Red like he did him. The Raichu appeared in front of Pika and did the same. They fell on their backs in pain. Red had never felt this much pain but it didn't matter to him.

As he slowly got up he thought '_This battle is not for me, but for the world, my friends and Yellow' _he then got a little thought appeared in his head '_that's right! We have to win at any cost! Let's do it, Red!' _Red looked at Pika and nodded. Then red aura outlined Red and Pika, then on Pika's back appeared a Red glowing Thunder mark, and it appeared on Red's back too as seen glowing through his shirt. "This mark on our backs resembles our bond. It will never go away, its part of our skin now. Rojo, Pika and I are going to show you what a real bond is!" Red screamed the last part. He and Pika jumped in the air and Pika was on Red's sword. "GO!" Red screamed as he swung his sword and Pika went flying to Rojo and Raichu.

Pika then used surf and a surfboard appeared under Pika and a big wave did to. Then he used Volt Tackle, then electricity wen all over his body and the wave swirled around him to. Then he used Extreme Speed and got very fast. Then he finely used iron Tail and all the electricity and swirling water power went into his tail. Pika did a double flip and slammed the attack into Rojo and Raichu. When the smoke cleared, they were both standing. Pika ran back to Red and waited to see what they do.

"I'm very impressed little brother! I could never do that. You go with your power so perfectly. But I have more experience with my 'Blood Lust' than you do with your 'Battler Sprit'. So it gives me an advantage!" he screamed as he and Raichu ran up to then and started punching their gut out at very rapid speed. When they stopped Red fired a little aura blast but Rojo used the cycrus he had to absorb it. He and Raichu jumped back to see what they would do.

Red got up and grabbed his sword. Pika jumped on his feet and they both ran to them. Rojo then used the cycrus and blocked Red's sword with it. It absorbed the sword and then Raichu threw a cycrus at Pika's head and their outline of red was gone. Rojo and Raichu grabbed the cycrus they used and they were about to stab the 2 with the cycrus that absorbed their power but then they froze.

They froze right before the cycrus was about to stab them. "Red" Rojo said "Take the cycrus and break it" he said weakly. Red didn't know what he was planning but red and Pika did as told and quickly jumped back. Their red outline returned and Rojo said "This is the real Rojo. I'm been trying to stop him for a while now but he was to strong. He got weaker after fighting you, so I took control and so did Light here" he said looking at Raichu 'Rai Rai' he said "I don't want to do these bad thing to anyone anymore. Kill me now hurry!" Rojo screamed.

Red was shocked. He knew it was his real brother by the softness in his voice. To red it seemed like he was looking at a complete different person, which he was but seemed to forget all his other side did. "I can't kill you. I never really had the intentions to either. I was going to beat you and see if Yellow could heal you or bring the real you back" he said shaky. Pika could fell what Red could because of the bond they had know is closer, and Pika didn't want to do it either, like if he knew the Raichu, Light, like a brother.

"Do it Red!" he yelled "He will take control again soon and he will kill you. And then your friends! And do you what he is going to do to Yellow?" he screamed it all out. He knew the part about Yellow would get him. Red was sweating and gulped, as did Pika. Rojo and Light, then move to where their arms are spread and are wide open. Red then went closer to Rojo and hugged him; Pika did the same to Light. Rojo closed his eyes and said "Thank you" then Red threw something to Pika, he grabed it, and then they slashed their chest, like before. They fell on the ground, not moving and Red and Pika's right hands glowed dark red and they both smiled.

* * *

**RxY: This chapter took me some time. And I hope yall like it.**

**PikaII: why end it there, it seemed creepy to me.**

**RxY: You will see in the next chapter. Yall review and tell me what yall thought abot the battle. No grammer stuff (I'll fix that part later) just the story.**

**PikaII: he still cares for those reviews but he just worked alot on this one. Took him 5 mins. Thats the longest I ever seen him concentrate.**

**RxY: *hit PikaII on head* shut up you took me longer than that. Yall review!**


	15. Arceus's Message

**here is the next Chapter and it is short but I need to get this part out of the way. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway, if I did I would make Pokemon Special an anime and make Red and Yellow get together at the end.**

* * *

Rojo and Light were there unmoving and Red and Pika were smiling with their right hands glowing dark red. "Yellow, come heal my brother and Light" Red said turning to her. She nodded and did as told and she wondered why. Red and Pika sat down and in there hands were cycruses. "The 'Blood Lust' is inside these cycruses. The cycrus absorbed all of it through the blood. Pika did the same as me with Light" Red said proudly. Yellow got up and seemed to be finish and then she ran up to red and hugged him. Red returned the hug and then separated from the hug so he could lean in and kisses her. Yellow did nothing but return the kiss, she put her arms around his neck and Red put his arms around her waist. Pika smiled at that and he turned around to see Blue and Green & Silver and Lyra doing the same thing. Pika smiled and turned around again but was surprised when ChuChu came from her Pokéball and hugged him.

They were like that for a minute then Emboar came from his Pokéball and carried Rojo and Light to Red. Red smiled and said "I guess that means the Pokémon Rojo had are normal again." The rest of Rojo's team came out and looked at him worriedly.

"Why do they care so much for him if he turned them evil?" Green asked, hoping someone had the answer.

"I guess Rojo made bonds with the Pokémon when they all were under the 'Blood Lust' power. So I guess the 'real' Pokémon care for the 'real' Rojo" Red said, guessing and the Pokémon nodded.

Rojo woke up and smiled "I'm alive? I guess you had a plan all along Red" Rojo said laughing slightly. "I need to give you something" He said as he reached in his bag slowly and tossed 3 Pokeballs at Red. When Red saw them he noticed they were Master balls. "The 'other' me was going to use them and I think you should have them" Rojo said weakly before he fell unconscious.

Red then was teleported and he was in a dark realm. It seemed like space since: There was no up or down, he was floating, and nothing in sight but darkness. Red then saw Pika beside him and then they saw the great Arceus. They were surprised and speechless. "Red of Pallet Town, Champion of the Kanto region, and the most powerful human ever seen, I need you to help me, your friends, and the world" Arceus said. Red and Pika gulped and nodded and Arceus continued "There is a war coming. Not any war but ones that use powers like yours. They want to make the world one with no humans and they will destroy everything and everyone that stands in there way, and I see your friends being killed by them. I want you to get the strongest people from the regions and stopped the force and the war before things get out of hand."

Red nodded and asked "How do I find the strongest out of the regions?"

"I want you to set up a great Battle Tournament in each region and make them face the champion of each one. I see the ones we need are one of the Dex Holders and you need to tell them to fight. And when they win I want you to give them 3 Master Balls as the prize. They will then capture 3 legendaries and use them in the battles" Arceus explained.

Red agreed and then he and Pika teleported back to his friends. "What happened?" Green asked. Red just told them he tell them later but needed everyone to come to his all looked confused but nodded. When they all got to Red's he ran to Professor Oaks while Emoar placed Rojo and Light on the couch before he went outside. Red got back after a few minutes. "What's going on here?" Green yelled.

"We need all the Dex Holders here before I can say so you have to tell you guys tomorrow at least. I'm sorry guys but it's something important and everyone needs to hear" Red said. They all looked worried but nodded. They all left but yellow.

"Is everything ok, Red?" Yellow asked coming closer to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. She took his answer and kissed back. It got darker and Yellow stayed the night. When they got in bed Yellow asked "I hope we have sometime to relax before whatever gose on again." Red did nothing but cuddle with her telling her 'Don't worry' and she cuddled back and then started kissing passionately again but didn't stop there.

* * *

**RxY: Hope yall liked it and I'm glad how I ended it there. It's rated T not M.**

**Pika II: I like it and I say 'Giggity' at the end.**

**RxY: Thanks, I guess but Remember to review. And I don't know why I made everyone to go to Red's House and then leave but its there.**

**Pika II: I didn't really notice but review everyone.**


	16. The Battle Begins!

**Hey everyone this is the last chapter, Its my first completed story. I know I have a one shot completed but this is a real story. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, sad but true.**

* * *

Rojo woke up that morning and was confused about where he was. The house he was in looked familiar but he didn't know what he doing here. He got up and walked to the back and saw all his Pokémon in he back, except for Light. Rojo panicked a little then, he hoped that his best friend and his most loyal Pokémon was ok after the fight with Red and Pika. Rojo looked back at the couch were he had been sleeping on and he saw Light asleep. And his fur wasn't black anymore, he guessed because they weren't under the 'Blood Lust' anymore. He sighed of relief and then heard foot steps.

He looked around and saw Red coming down the stairs. Red was only blue jeans and he looked at Rojo and smiled "Morning, you ok after last night?" Rojo nodded "That's good to here. Come over here and I'll make breakfast." Rojo went to the kitchen and sat at the table while Red cooked. Rojo heard footsteps again and turned to see Yellow coming down stairs with nothing but Red's black shirt, witch was big enough to cover her panties. Rojo turned to Red with a smile and an eyebrow rose.

Red laughed nervously and put down three plates of bacon, scrambled eggs, and pancakes. Yellow gave a quick kiss on Red's cheek to say 'Thank You' and started eating.

"So what are we going to do today?" Yellow asked.

"I hoping that the other Dex Holders can get here today so I can tell everyone the 'news' only once" Red said.

"What news?" Rojo asked a little confused. Yellow shrugged her shoulders and they turned to Red.

"I only going to say I have to start a Battle tournament in each region so I can find the best fighters in the world" Red said eating.

"Why?" Rojo asked.

"Arceus says a war is coming. He thinks that they strongest ones in the regions are the Dex Holders. That's why I need to Tell them all this" Red said finishing his food.

Rojo and Yellow seemed shocked. Then Red's Pokégear started to ring, Red answered it and after 'Ok' and 'Yeah' he hung up and told Yellow they needed to get dress. When they left Rojo smiled and said to him self "I thought I heard something last night" and then laughed a little.

When Red and Yellow came down with Pika and Chuchu behind them, Rojo and Light were all ready. They left and went to Professor Oak's lab. When they left Rojo saw that the house they were in was his and Red's old house. Then he thought _Cause of me, Red had to live there by himself. Red probably wanted to kill me yesterday but he was probably to nice to._ When they got in the lab they saw that Green, Blue, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Giovanni, and Professor Oak were there.

"Hey guys" Red said with a big smile on. "So are the others coming today?" Red asked, hoping they were.

"Yes, Red, they got on a boat last night so they could be here today. The y should be here about 4:00" Oak said.

"So that's Red's brother? Hope you got that evil out like they said" Gold said with his goofy smile.

"Gold, shut up!" Crystal said hitting him on his head.

Gold rubbed his head and started arguing with Crystal and then Green asked "So are you going to give us a hint on what you got to tell us all?"

Red sighed and said "Arceus says I need to start something with the Dex Holders" Red said as he sat down in a chair. The others looked surprised, except Rojo and Yellow, and they thought of what Arceus, or 'God', wants with them.

~~~At 4:00~~~

The Hoenn and Sinnoh Dex Holders came in, with the help Oak's instruction on how to get here, they came in and they all got greeted with the Sinnoh Dex Holders, since they haven't met them yet.

"Hi there, I'm Gold, the funniest one here, I'm the 'Breeder' and…" Gold said but interrupted by Silver.

"The Ladies Man" Silver said "So I would watch out" he said to Platina who didn't know what Ladies Man meant. "I'm Silver, the responsible one of the Johto Dex holders, and the 'Trader'."

"I'm Crystal, the 'Catcher' of the Johto gang" Crystal said.

"I'm Lyra, the newest Dex Holder of Johto, and the second 'Evolver'. And Silver's GF" she said the last part while grabbing Silver's hand.

"I'm Ruby and I specialize in contest" Ruby said showing some of his ribbons.

"I'm Sapphire and I specialize in Gym Battles" Sapphire said.

"I'm Emerald and I just beat the Hoenn Brains" he said, bragging a little.

"I'm Green, Gym leader of Viridian City. I'm also the 'Trainer'" he said while he sat in his chair leaning back.

"I'm Blue, I'm the first 'Evolver' and I'm…" She said but was interrupted by Green.

"The Match Maker, so if there is any couples 'to be' in the group will be a couple in two days with her."

Pearl looked at Dia and Platina, Emerald looked at Ruby and Sapphire, and Silver looked at Gold and Crystal when he said that. Blue looked at Green when he interrupted her but she turned back and nodded.

"I'm Yellow and I'm the 'Healer' and Red's girlfriend" she said still holding hand with Red since they got there.

"And I'm Red, Champion of Kanto. I'm the 'Battler' and Yellow's boyfriend" Red said raising his and Yellow's joined hands as proof.

"I'm Pearl, I'm the brains of the Sinnoh gang" he said with a smile.

"I'm Dia; I rather not fight but eat. If anything I'm the funny one" he said with a smile and dodging Pearl's hit.

"And I'm Platinum; you can say Platina for short. I like to challenge Gym Leaders and Contest" she said in a polite voice.

"Ok, now that we know each other, I believe Red has to tell us something" Oak said out loud and everyone looked at Red.

"Ok then" Red said getting up. I was teleported to some sort of realm and there I met Arceus. He told me that a war is coming and to defeat the ones in charge I need the help of the strongest ones in each region. Arceus thinks that each one will be one of the Dex Holders of the regions. So I put together a battle tournament in each region and the winners of each one get to battle the champion of each region. And if they win against the champion they get three Master balls, Arceus gave then to me. I won't be in the tournament since I have to look for Pokémon to use these Master balls on, Arceus says that the ones who will get it will know what to do with them" Red finished.

Ruby then asked "I don't battle so can I set this tournament out?" Sapphire looked at him with a frown, she knows what a great and skilled battler Ruby can be if he tries but waist it on contest.

"No, we need everyone to try there best and even if you don't like to fight you should still do it. You could not want to fight but could be stronger than the others, and you want to protect your friends, right?" Red asked them all and everyone nodded. "Good, the tournament will start in 3 weeks. So train, get stronger, and prepare to win" he said and everyone nodded again. Red whispered to Blue and she gave him a Pokéball then said "Ruby, come here for a second" Red motioned for Ruby to come and he did so.

When Ruby got outside he saw a strange Pokémon charging at him and it was coming in fast. Ruby on instinct he called out Zuzu and he stopped it with his bare hands and threw it in the air. The Pokémon that charged them was a Tauros but in shrank and turned into a Ditto and then went back into a Pokéball. Red came from around a corner and said "I knew you were powerful. So are you going for the tournament?"

"No, I may be a good fighter but I don't think I'm the best in the region" Ruby argued.

"I beg to differ. Sapphire told me you have wicked battler skills and I can see them in your eyes too, and I saw how you fought Emerald on the security cames, and I saw how you made Mimi play defeated. Sapphire told me why you two changed, how it happened when you both were little. I also see how much you care for her, so what if some guy who is acutely weaker than you wins the tournament and joins us to fight the war. If he is weak then that guy will be killed, and we would be out a member and we could lose. If we lose every human could be killed and that mean your mom, your dad, Emerald, and Sapphire" Red said.

Ruby could never see Sapphire get hurt, and he always helped her. And he would do anything to help her, because even if he wouldn't admit it, he loves her "Fine, if it means that people could be save then I won't just enter the tournament, I'll win it!" Ruby said walking back in while Emerald sat by the window listening to the whole thing. 'He threw the match last time, huh? Then I want to fight him when he is serious' he thought.

After sometime passed that day everyone went home. They all were ready to train for the tournament and save the world again.

Giovanni decided to stay at Silver's and get a new identity and make a new life, Rojo got a place in Pallet Town to live and is going to fight in the tournament too, and after some time passed Yellow moved in with Red and lets say, something…or someone new might be coming around in Red and Yellow's life.

* * *

**RxY: This has been a fun story. I can't wait till the sequal. and I don't remember which Region I said I would do first but I'm going to do Hoenn first.**

**Pika II: I'll miss Red and Yellow, the stories will be in other places so I wont see them again for a while.**

**RxY: Yeah but I'm doing My secound favorite couple next, Ruby and Sapphire. Hope yall read it.**

**Pika II: You all can review...now**


End file.
